


Happy Birthday Keith

by LittleFoxx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy birthday??, I'm so sorry, Keith's dad - Freeform, Krolia and Keith bonding?, Sad times, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFoxx/pseuds/LittleFoxx
Summary: It started not long after Krolia left for her mission; Keith was still a baby in and out of sleep, crying every now and again, sometimes for longer periods where he only wanted his mother but she was no longer there, that Keith’s dad decided he’d record every achievement of his sons’ life for the woman he loved because he knew in his heart she would be home to them when the fighting was done.





	Happy Birthday Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is gonna hurt you, hurt your feelings. Good luck not crying...

It started not long after Krolia left for her mission; Keith was still a baby in and out of sleep, crying every now and again, sometimes for longer periods where he only wanted his mother but she was no longer there, that Keith’s dad decided he’d record every achievement of his sons’ life for the woman he loved because he knew in his heart she would be home to them when the fighting was done.

 

The first video was poorly done, he wasn’t used to filming but it got the main thing which was Keith sitting up on his own for the first time and absently sucking on the mouth of a toy hippo not really taken awareness of his father, gushing to the camera.

“Look at him Krolia, he’s sat on his own for the first time! I knew you’d want to see this and here we are. I got him that toy, he wouldn’t let me walk past it in the shop without getting it.” He chuckled before turning the camera on himself, badly. “I love you Krolia, and we miss you. Come home to us soon my love.” He grinned and blew a kiss to the camera before turning it back on keith who by now had turned to look and coo’d to his dad, wanting attention and the video ended there.

 

The second and third videos were when Keith learned to crawl. The first of the two, Keith was really wobbly and would often fall, followed by his dad going “oh no!” and about to go and pick him up but little Keith just pouted and sat up before going back into the crawl, determination all over his little chubby baby face. The second one he was much better and faster that his dad had a hard time keeping up with him and would often put the camera down and you’d see him chasing after Keith who was heading for the front door reassuring Krolia through the recording that the door was locked but he had a fascination with the door and kept pushing it and one time Keith crawled towards the camera and gurgled to it before throwing up down his onsie causing his dad to apologise to the camera and end the video there.

 

The fourth video was the one where Keith’s dad cried openly on camera. It took a while but it was obvious to see the pride, Keith was learning to talk. It was a mess of burbles and laughs and visible confusion on the poor babies face but eventually he got it and when he garbled out “Daddy!” to his dad, his dad cried and hugged him tightly and after a failed ten minutes of trying to get him to say mummy he turned him to the camera and pointed to it.    
“You’re mummy will see you one day when you’re older, you don’t wanna make your second word for her?” And facing the camera Keith was confused again and his dad tried and eventually got him to say “Mummy!” with a huge grin on his face and looking at the camera while his dad just cried and hugged his son again. After putting him in the playpen, he turned to the camera and spoke to Krolia.   
“Did you hear? He’s growing up so fast...I can’t believe how quick it’s going. I wish you were here with us, he misses you so much even though he doesn’t realise it...I love you Krolia.” And he ended the recording.   
  
The fifth video was...the most interesting one. It was a better quality, looks like he finally learnt how to film properly however there was barely a word that could be understood from Keith’s dad, he was crying too much. He was on his knees and held Keith by his hands as he stood up from a crawl and very slowly he moved back as Keith took a very small step forward. And another. And another. And half another before he wobbled and fell into his dad’s arms burbling a laugh while his dad cradled him crying and failing to speak properly. He could barely even speak properly to the camera after, all that could be heard were two words, “love” and “Krolia”.

 

The sixth and seventh videos were of Keith’s 1st birthday, he was sat on the floor next to his dad with a small pile of presents, smiling and giggling. He had his own little baby babble now and was actively waving his little arms around speaking in it. His dad was doing the best to talk with him too and every now and again a small attempt at “daddy” was made where Keith would tug on his top because his dad was distracted waving at the camera. The presents were opened a lot of them were hippo related except for one...which remained unopened. That was until the seventh video where Keith was staring wide eyed at the cake before him, his dad blew the candle out for him as Keith did a little raspberry with him before burbling a giggle out. His dad pulled him into his lap and held the last present, it was a small box but next to Keith it looked huge. When it was unwrapped the box opened, inside lay a Galra dagger.

“Your mummy left this for you, so you’d always have a part of her with you. When you’re older I will give it you again but while we record this for her to see when she comes home, let’s show her now yeah?” He grinned and spoke to the oblivious baby. But he looked into the camera smiling, tearfully. “I love you Krolia, come home soon.” before he stood with Keith in his arms and walked to turn the camera off.

 

Things had changed in the eighth video and it was obvious they had. Keith was a little older than a toddler now and his sentences were almost complete and he had grown out of his little baby chubb. His walking had vastly improved and he could wave a hello to the camera for his mum saying “Hello mummy!” while his dad watched him, proud as ever. But his dad looked tired, exhausted. This video was just his dad talking. He spoke of how Keith had kept him awake for hours while he was teething, how he had managed his first sentence which included the word knife scaring his poor dad a little but recounting the tale he chuckled adding that “He really is your son Krolia.”

A little later on he’s talking that Keith starts school the next day and Keith walks in sees the camera is still on and shuffles past behind his dad silently, waves with the knife in one hand, relaises and switches to the hand without the knife before running into his room. His dad didn’t see this but he heard the bedroom click shut and said goodnight, followed by the shout of Keith returning the wish before his dad chuckled and talked some more to the camera.   
“I’m so sorry I haven’t been up to date as I was previously, it’s been horrible at work. The heat this summer caused a lot of wildfires to break out so I’ve been doing double shifts. I’ve taken Keith with me, he’s sat in the office with the admin staff so he wasn’t alone but now he’s starting school, it’s going to be harder. I wish you were here Krolia, we need you.” He blinked at the camera sadly and just before it was turned off, a tear rolled down his cheek silently.

 

The ninth video things had moved forward again, Keith was older now but a lot less smiley and more sullen, withdrawn. He didn’t wave at the camera until his dad prompted him to which he did sighing before rolling his eyes and entering his room causing his dad to also sigh sadly.   
“I’m doing my best Krolia but it’s hard. The station had to let a couple of guys go for retirement and there’s no recruits to join us yet so things are pretty much on triple shifts. Keith is mature enough now, almost 8, can you believe it? He’s been doing so well in school too. His grades aren’t the best of the class but he’s got ideas and he’s a good leader in his schools sports team. I’m really proud of him, I hope you are too Krolia.” He sighed and looked away before looking back up. “He spends too much time alone with me pulling extra shifts, we really could do with you here with us. Especially Keith, he has no faith in you coming home to us but he doesn’t know you like I do. I love you.” He took the camera and talked about little nothings to it as he walked to a corkboard hanging on the wall. “Here we go, this is the certificate he got yesterday. His team came top of the tournament against other schools. He’s a good kid really, just uh...angry a lot. I guess this is my fault. But I do my best for him. Well, I gotta go now, another shift at work. I love you Krolia.” He smiled and turned the camera off.

 

The tenth video. The final video. Keith was stood huffing with his arms across his chest in the background while his dad was in the foreground and talking again. “Well, someone turned 10 today and he’s not happy I’m making him spend time with me all day. I pulled out of school for this, he deserves a little break and a treat on his tenth birthday. And you’re coming with us too Krolia, in a way, I’m bringing the camera to work with me. We’re all going to the station for the day.”   
“Oh joy. A day off hell to spend doing nothing.”   
“Keith stop moaning and get your jacket.” His dad sighed before turning the camera off.

When it came back on the station was in the background and Keith was slumped over the desk idle drawing patterns on the table with his finger occasionally yawning and looking to the camera. He sat bolt upright when he heard a siren go off and frowned as his dad told him to stay where he was while he ran into the office and grabbed his coat, helmet and boots. “I’ll be back later Keith, behave and try...to say something to your mum, she’ll want to hear how you’ve grown up from when you were a baby.” and much to his sons’ chagrin he kissed the top of his and quickly turned to the camera to say I love you before he ran out the door. More sirens were heard as they then got fainter and Keith slumped back down on the table and turned his head to the camera.   
“This is it. My life mum. Dad goes off to work and yeah he’s a hero and all but...it’s not the same as it was. I love him so much but I miss him too. I never talk to the camera now, apparently I did when I was little.” He shrugged and sighed. “He should be back in about two hours. We’ll probably talk then before going home. I’ll turn this off until then. Uh, bye. Mum.” He did turn the camera off and he slept till the truck pulled in and woke him up and he switched the camera back on. He watched as the firemen jumped out and looked out for his dad...but they all went into the superiors office which Keith thought was odd and he frowned to the camera a little. “Dad didn’t come in, he’s usually always here to see me after a job…” He broke off though when the superior walked in. 

“Keith…” His tone of voice said it all and Keith stood up angrily.

“No!”

“I’m sorry, no one could stop him from running back into the building. He saved the child but...the flames stopped him from coming out.”   
“NO!” Keith screamed in rage and kicked the chair he was sat on and started crying before he turned and switched the camera off.

 

And so the entries had all been watched, Krolia was crying and holding her son to her chest while he cried as he held her. They sat together in silence for a long time, just crying at the memories of the man they both loved.

“He really was a hero mum…” Keith sniffled as he sat up after a while.   
“I know, son, I’m proud of him. Of you. You’re so much like him now…” She smiled and hugged him again, still crying and Keith held her. She needed this more than him, she missed so much of his life and seeing it all before her on video, seeing the final day he told her he loved her...she needed her son.


End file.
